Problem: To get to school each morning, Jessica takes a car 6.27 miles and a horse 2.01 miles. In total, the journey takes 46.2 minutes. How many miles is Jessica's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on horse = total distance. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ Jessica travels 8.28 miles in total.